Le périple des sœur Atkins
by Le-duo-Atkins
Summary: Les sœur Atkins meurent d'un accident et se retrouve dans le monde de One piece. Elles croiseront le chemin de beaucoup de pirate sur leur route a commencer par les plus sadiques! Bien évidement les personnages appartienne à Eiichiro Oda sauf les OC qui appartienne a nous deux, les auteurs (V et N).
1. Chapitre 1

**Hi les gens ! Nous serons deux a écrire cette fic V et moi N. Il y aura surement des fautes nous avons essayé de limiter les dégâts. Nous ne savons pas du tout combien de chapitre va durer cette fic puisque de plus en plus d'idée nous viennent. Cette fic aura deux OC( féminin) qui représente V et moi même a vous de deviner qui et qui! Toutes critiques est a prendre les bonnes comme les mauvaises, sur ce bonne lecture! Enjoy it!**

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

 _POV Blacke_

La nuit était agréablement fraîche, les étoiles brillaient de milles feux. J'ai toujours aimé lire la nuit, une chandelle m'éclairait. La lumière de la flamme dansait sur la page de mon livre, Jules Verne, cet auteur je l'admirais pour ses merveilleux romans d'aventures. J'arrêtai de lire et regardai à ma droite, une ombre assoupie logeait sur mon épaule, c'était ma sœur Chris. Elle avait les cheveux bleus nuit et les yeux verts. Je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée que nous puissions être sœurs. J'étais le total opposé physiquement, j'avais les cheveux d'un gris presque blanc et mes yeux étaient vairons, l'un était rouge et l'autre bleu. Je les haïssais tellement qu'il m'était donc indispensable de les cachés avec des lentilles. Quelques part nous n'étions pas si différentes, elle était certes plus directe et agressive que moi mais niveau détermination nous étions égales et rien ne pourra nous arrêter. Elle me disait souvent qu'elle était beaucoup plus stupide et moins intelligente que moi entre autre elle se sentait inférieur vis-à-vis de moi. Je détestais qu'elle dise cela, c'est pourquoi je la frappais à chaque fois. Quoi? je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas agressive. Mais nous nous complétions et c'était le principale.

 _POV Chris_

Je la voyais, le regard sans vie, les mains couvertes de sang, le couteau toujours en main. Moi, recroquevillée au sol, morte de peur ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. A ce moment là, je me réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux et toute en sueur. Blacke, ne décrochant pas ses yeux de son livre, me dit alors:

-Encore un cauchemar ?

N'étant pas encore bien réveillée je répondis la voix tremblante:

-Ouais, il faut que j'oublie cette histoire, sa commence sérieusement à me bouffée de l'intérieur.

-...

-Tu pourrais pas décrocher de ton bouquin un peu?!

-Mes «bouquins» comme tu dis, sont certainement plus intéressant que tout ce que tu me racontes, surtout si c'est pour t'entendre te plaindre. Dit-elle froidement.

Elle referma son livre, se leva et partit.

-Il y a vraiment des fois où j'ai envie de l'étrangler...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey! Nous sommes de retour pour le chapitre 2! Nous vous remercions énormément pour vos retour! Nous sommes vraiment heureuse que ce début vous plaise. Ce chapitre est BEAUCOUP plus long que le** **précédent pour votre plus grand plaisir. On répondra au** **reviews en début de chapitre!**

 **KinderSa: Bien voila le nouveau chapitre ( je pense que tu la compris mais bon) bonne étant la première review tu as gagner un séjour avec Kidd ou Law au choix!**

 **Happy Sae: xD Ca nous a fait bien rire quand on a lu ton commentaire!**

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

Chris

Je me réveilla, et comme tous les jours de la semaine, je me prépara a aller en cours avec Blacke. Je me leva, enfila mes chaussons et me dirigea vers le Dieu de la faim, autrement dit le frigo. Blacke était déjà prête et buvait du thé à la framboise, son préféré. Comme à son habitude, d'énormes cernes trônaient sous ses yeux. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormit. Ce qui arrivait fréquemment depuis «ce jour».

-Au lieu de me fixer comme ça, ne devrais-tu pas aller te préparer? Me dit-elle taquine.

-Ouais..Ouais, j'y vais. On est vraiment obligées d'y aller? J'ai la flemme. Dis-je.

-Malheureusement on l'est, si on veut avoir un avenir stable. Répondit-elle en me prenant par les épaules et en m'emmenant tout droit vers la salle de bain.

Après m'être préparée, nous nous dirigeons vers le lycée, cet endroit que ni l'une ni l'autre n'aimaient. Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma journée, hormis que je me suis retenue de frapper deux ou trois personnes, à vrai dire je ne les comptent plus et Blacke qui leurs lançait des regards noirs.

Après les cours, nous nous sommes rejoins au portail du lycée.

-Y'a plus rien dans le frigo, faut qu'on passe à la supérette du coin. Dis-je affamée.

-Oui, j'y pensais justement. Allons-y.

-C'est partit les amis! Chantonnais-je

Arrivées à la supérette, nous entrons et prenons ce dont nous avions besoin. En passant devant un rayon, je vis le saint Graal de la nourriture, le NUTELLA!

-Blaaaaaacckkkeee? On peut prendre du nuteeellaaaaa? Dis -je les yeux tout pétillants.

-Ne viens plus te plaindre vers moi en me rabâchant que tu es grosse. Se moque-t-elle.

-S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Insistai-je déterminée à obtenir mon bien.

-D'accord, sa nous changera de la confiture qui pourrie dans le frigo. Dit-elle.

-Mais j'aime pas la confiture! Et puis toi non plus t'en mange pas souvent!

-Je sais, je sais. Répondit-elle.

Après avoir fait mon caprice, nous payons tous nos articles et sortons du magasin.

-Sa te dirais pas qu'on passe par le port? J'ai mal aux pieds et c'est plus court par là. Me plaignais-je.

-Si tu veux, je préfère la vue de toute façon. Répondit-t-elle.

PDV Extérieur

Il faisait nuit noir, seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient les jeunes femmes. Les rues étaient désertes de toutes vies. Le brouhaha lointain des bars quelques rues plus haut était la seule chose qu'elles entendaient. Nos deux protagonistes ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ce qui allait leur arrivé.

PDV Blacke

Sa faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que nous marchions, et je remarquais que Chris était plutôt d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui comme a son habitude. J'écoutais calmement ce qu'elle disait mais mon attention était reportée sur autre chose. Plusieurs ombres nous fixa Chris, mais elle ne semblait pas les avoirs vus.

-Chris.

-Ouuui?

-Ne te retourne surtout pas, on est suivit.

-Hein quoi? Dit-elle en se retournant.

-T'es malade ou quoi? Ne les fixes surtout pas! Dis-je énervée.

L'une des ombres qui se tenait un peu plus loin s'adresse à nous.

-Hé mes jolies, venez voir par ici on manque de compagnies! Dit-il la voix rauque.

Chris me dit énervée:

-Ils nous on prit pour des morceaux de viandes ou je rêve là? Ils auraient jamais dû nous parler de cette façon!

Chris se retourne et partit dans leurs direction, furieuse.

Je l'a rattrape aussitôt par le bras et la fixe droit dans les yeux.

-Laisse moi y aller ils méritent une bonne correction! S'exclama t-elle.

-Non! Tu vas pas bien, COURS!

-Hé les gars bougez vous elles s'enfuient! On va bien s'amuser! Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

A ce moment là, je la tire par le bras et commença à courir en direction du port. Chris cours plus vite que moi et se dirige droit vers une des passerelle. Arrivées à la moitié de la passerelle, qui était très glissante ce que je craignais le plus arriva,Chris glissa sur le bois humide et tomba a l'eau.

-Chriiiiiiiiis. Criais-je.

Je me penche donc dangereusement pour essayer de la rattrapée, mais à mon tour, je me pris le pied dans une corde qui sert à attaché les bateaux et tomba à l'eau. Les hommes qui nous poursuivaient s'arrêtent au bord et se mirent à rire.

-Alors on fait trempette? Haha, vous auriez mieux fait de nous écouter et de venir avec nous! Bandes d'idiotes!

-Bon aller on se casse! Ça sert plus à rien de rester planter là.

Je cherche désespérément Chris, ne là voyant toujours pas, je commence à paniquer sérieusement. Au bout de quelques secondes, je l'aperçu, prise dans les algues, essayant de se dégager. Je m'empresse d'aller la rejoindre mais les algues s'enroulent autour de moi. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il n' y avait plus aucun espoir de se sortir de là.Je vois Chris déjà inconsciente sombré au fond de l'eau. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête par manque d'air, j'essaye tant bien que mal de trouver une solution, mais aucune ne me vint. La dernière pensée que j'eus est:

-Mourir aussi facilement après tout ce que nous avons affronté, c'est pathétique. Pensais-je amère.

Je respire une dernière fois et laissa l'eau rentrer dans mes poumons, à cause de la douleur je m'évanouis.

PDV extérieur

Les deux corps touchèrent le fond de la mer dans un bruit sourd, les cheveux des sœurs encadraient leur visage, qui exprimaient pour une fois dans leur vie une chose qu'elles n'avaient jamais connu, la sérénité.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Nouveau chapitre un beaucoup plus court que le précédent mais le prochain sera plus long promis! Merci encore une fois pour vos retours! Et comme d'habitude nous répondons aux reviews en début de chapitre.**

 **Wolfpopcorn: LA VOILA! merci beaucoup ça nous fait plaisir ^^ Non ce sera la contraire x) Ce sera un Kidd x Blacke et un Law x Chris!**

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

PDV Chris

J'ouvris les yeux, et une vive lumière m'aveugla. Je mis mes mains devant mon visage et je cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité.

-Hein?..J'suis où là? Au paradis?! C'est un rêve? Pincez moi! Dis-je totalement perdue. Aiiiiieee! Blaaacke?! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé?!

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as demandé non? Riposta t-elle en se moquant de moi.

-C'était une expression! Criais-je.

Je sais qu'elle le fait exprès pour m'énerver mais je me sens obliger de répondre a chaque fois. Bien sur la seule réponse auquel j'ai eu droit est un sourire narquois accompagne du silence si présent dans nous conversation. En sortant de mon intense réflexion, je regarde autour de moi et remarque d'immense arbres, leurs feuilles laissaient pénétrer une très légère lumière qui réchauffait l'atmosphère, Toute en regardant autour de moi, j'entends des cris d'animaux qui me résonne dans les oreille a tel point que j'avais envie de les tuer. En me rendent compte que je ne connaissais pas l'endroit je me mis a paniquer et a courir dans tout les sens autour de Blacke.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hurlais-je.

-Ça suffit! Répliqua Blacke sur le même ton que moi, toute en m'infligeant un coup de poing sur la tête digne d'un des plus grand boxeurs.

Après mettre clamer et remise de mon traumatisme cranien, je m'assis au sol et dit avec une grand légèreté:

-Mais putain de merde on fout quoi ici bordel ?!

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Repondit-elle

-On fuyait ces sales types et je me suis dirigée sur une des passerelles du port...Et puis plus rien, le trou noir. Me rappelais-je

-T'es tomber a l'eau puis j'ai essayé de te rattraper mais je suis également tombée. Termina-t-elle

-Mais tu nages bien pourtant alors il s'est passé quoi ensuite? M'étonnais-je

-Nous étions toute les deux prisonnière des algues et impossible d'en ressortir. Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Elle s'en voulait, je le savais, et je continuai donc mon interrogatoire.

-Si tu nous as pas sauvé, alors qu'est ce qu'on fou au milieu d'une jungle? Me demandais-je

Elle ne répondit pas, elle balaye du regard des yeux tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous et s'arrete brusquement sur quelque chose, c'est une... boîte?

-C'est quoi? Dis-je

-Un coffre, avec des gravures, il a l'air vieux. Répondit Blacke

En effet c'est un petit coffre rouge avec des gravures qui représentent deux dragon emmêles, l'un était d'or et l'autre d'argent, Blacke s'approche du mystérieux coffre et passe ses doigts sur les gravures puis, commença a l'entrouvrir jusqu'à ce que je l'interrompe.

-Fais gaffe, ça pourrait être dangereux, ça me paraît louche.

-Et bien, on le saura quand on l'aura ouvert.

Elle me lança un regarde de défi, elle aillait quand même pas..?

Elle ouvrit le coffre d'un coup assez sec, je ferma les yeux et dès le moment ou je les rouvres,je vis...


End file.
